


The Hand of Fraser

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray finds something extraordinary on The Quest. Post CoTW





	The Hand of Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds6d_fanworks challenge prompt: sharp.

Ray was in Canada shivering under sleeping bag. He got out of the sleeping bag and stuck his head out of the tent they were using for The Quest. If you had told Ray a year ago that he was going to go on A Big Canadian Adventure, he would have called you nuts. Apparently, Fraser made him nuts.

He could feel the cold through his three layers of clothes. The sun was out but if anything it made him feel colder. The wind picked up and his eyes watered.

He didn't know if they would find the hand of Franklin, but maybe that wasn't the point. Spending time with Fraser and Dief was defiantly the point.

He had known that Canada would be cold, but this was like the third circle of Hell kind of cold. At first, he hadn't even wanted to piss because he was afraid his dick would freeze off.

That would be just what he needed. Not that it was getting much use anyway. The last time he had sex with anyone not himself had been too long.

He squinted and saw that Fraser was sitting by the fire he had built in a hole. He was holding a small mirror and was shaving. He was using a sharp, wicked knife to remove his three days worth of stubble.

Ray was going to let his stubble grow because if he tried to use that knife his face would end up looking like hamburger and not high quality hamburger either, but the cheap stuff his mom would have to buy when he was a kid and money was tight.

He watched as Fraser shaved and marvelled at what a difference a change of location made. He hadn't realised just how much Fraser was a fish out of water until he saw him in his element. Fraser had even stopped talking to himself.

After he was done shaving, Fraser came up to Ray and Ray could feel Fraser body heat through his layers of clothes. Fraser was like a Mountie shaped heated blanket and it was all Ray could do not to press himself to Fraser. That wouldn't be buddies.

'I thought perhaps we could go into town and acquire some supplies.'

'Cool,' Ray said. He couldn't stop staring at Fraser's hairless cheek. The smooth skin just begged to be touched. Ray shook his head to clear that thought.

They packed up their tent and hooked up the dogs to the sled. Dief was the leader (of course).

They drove the sled into town, a place called Moose Head and went to the nearest store. It was a small wooden building that looked like something out of the Wild West.

They tied up the sled and Ray decided to unhook Dief so he could join them. He hoped the store owners would be cool with a half-wolf in the store.

Ray walked into the store and was hit by warm air. It made his face tingle. He picked up a little blue plastic shopping basket and looked around the store.

The floor was concrete and the wooden shelves were full of thing. After spending so much time in the sunlight, the artificial light made his eye balls itch. 

He walked through the rows of stuff and tried to figure out what supplies they needed, but he was pretty sure Fraser knew.

'You want something?' Ray asked Dief as he looked through the stuff on the shelves. 

Dief went over to a small selection of toys and grabbed a stuffed yellow duck. He dropped it at Ray's feet.

Ray laughed. 'Cute. I think I can afford that.'

Ray picked up the duck and put in his basket.

Fraser came up to Ray with a cart full of stuff. On top of everything, there was a package of safety razors, a can of shaving cream and a box of Smarties. Ray grinned, of course Fraser would get the little things that made Ray feel good.

'Are you prepared to leave?' Fraser asked.

'Yep. I got something for Dief,' Ray said as he held up the duck.

'It is very fetching.'

They walked to the counter and dropped their stuff onto it.

The cashier was probably around Ray's age. Her hair was a bright purple and Ray thought that was pretty cool.

She looked Ray up and down. 

Ray just grinned back, it had been too long since he had seen a woman and even longer since a woman looked at him like that.

'Will that be all?' The cashier asked as she rang up their purchases.

Yep, you need anything, Fraser?' Ray asked. 

'I have gotten everything we need,' Fraser said. There was something different about his voice and Ray couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Once the purchases were rang up, the cashier slipped Ray a piece of paper with her number on it.

'Call me sometime,' she said with a wink that made Ray smirk. 

The walked out of the store and Ray looked over at Fraser and he was standing stiff and there was something in his eyes. He hadn't looked like that since Luanne... oh.

'You jealous of me?' Ray asked because that was the only explanation. It didn't really make sense though, Fraser hated when women hit on him, but maybe being in Canada changed him and he wanted the cashier to hit on him.

'Of course not.'

'Cut the crap. You look jealous.'

Dief barked in agreement.

Fraser turned to Ray. 'I'm not jealous of you, but I'm jealous of the cashier for ogling you so freely.'

'Geez, Fraser. You make it sound like you're in love with me.'

Fraser stood close to Ray and took Ray's hand in his hand. 'What would you say if I was?'

Ray's brain screeched to a halt and just he stood there. Fraser was smart and guys like him didn't fall for guys like Ray, and yet...

Ray's brain came back on-line. 'I would say I would like that. Can I kiss you?'

Fraser eyes went wide. 'I would like that very much.'

It wasn't a declaration of love, but they weren't lovey dovey kind of guys. Ray was more of an action kind of guy.

Ray moved close and brushed his lips against Fraser's cheek. The skin was soft and warm. Fraser made a happy noise and pulled Ray into a hug. 

He moved his head and their lips brushed. Fraser lips were rough and chapped and Ray wanted more.

He licked at Fraser's lower lip and Fraser opened his mouth. When their tongues brushed, Ray felt his cock harden. Unless there was a gun in Fraser's pants, his hardness was poking Ray in the thigh.

As they kissed, Dief ran around them and barked happily.

Ray broke the kiss because unlike Fraser, he didn't have extra lung capacity.

Ray was panting as he rested his head on Fraser's shoulder and Fraser just held him tightly.

'Wow! That was... wow!' Ray exclaimed.

'Indeed,' Fraser said as he held on to Ray.

'You gotta gun in your pocket or our you just happy to see me?' Ray teased.

'I am always happy to see you,' Fraser said seriously.

Ray looked up at Fraser and Fraser's lip twitched. Naive Mountie his ass.

Ray didn't want to leave the warmth of Fraser's embrace. For the first time since arriving in Canada he felt warm.

Ray kissed Fraser on the cheek and broke the embrace. They really couldn't stand in the middle of the sidewalk.

'We should get going, huh?'

'Of course. I would love to kiss you in a more private setting.'

Ray grinned. 'Oh, yeah? If it was up to me, we'd do a lot more than kissing.'

Fraser ducked his head and blushed. Ray grinned, those pink cheeks were a good look for Fraser.

They attached Dief to the dog sled and packed up their supplies and rode through the town. 

The moved through the wilderness and Ray had time to think. He really hoped he didn't screw up his relationship with Fraser. He had screwed up with Stella so bad that they couldn't even be friends anymore and he couldn't bare to not have Fraser in his life. He didn't know who he's be without Fraser, but it was more than that. They were partners and buddies and Fraser had gotten under his skin like a big Mountie shaped tattoo.

After a long time, Fraser stopped the dog sled in the middle of a clearing and Ray helped him unpack their stuff. He had set up the tent and he had to admit that he had gotten good at it. The last thing he wanted to do was not pull his weight.

Fraser went into the tent and Ray heard the sound of a zipper.

Ray went over to Dief was was laying with the sled dogs. He ruffled Dief's fur and gave him his stuffed duck. Dief licked Ray's gloved fingers.

'Are you all right, Ray? You seem despondent,' Fraser said after he had come out of the tent and went over to Ray.

'Nah. I was just thinking. If you ever get sick of me you tell me and I'll leave, okay?'

'Do you want to leave? Are you reconsidering the change in our partnership?' Fraser asked with sadness in his voice. 

Ray looked over at Fraser and Fraser looked sad, it was something in his eyes. Ray never wanted Fraser to be sad. He pulled Fraser into a hug.

Fraser stood there stiff and then he wrapped his arms around Ray.

'I don't wanna leave and I like the change in us, but you need to tell me if you ever want me to leave. Stella had to force me to leave and we aren't even friends no more.' 

Ray moved out of the hug and Fraser didn't look so sad.

'I promise that I'll tell you if you should leave, but only if you promise to tell me when I'm being stubborn.'

'Deal. Um... I was thinking... you wanna fool around?' Ray said suddenly insecure. Fraser might have gotten a hard-on from the kissing, but he might not want sex.

'I would love to fornicate with you. I would love to touch.' 

'Let's get at 'er,' Ray said as he took Fraser's hand and lead him to the tent. Fraser hand was warm inside Ray's and he couldn't wait to have those hands all over him.

Once inside the tent, Ray looked around and saw that Fraser had zipped their sleeping bags together.

'Where you want me?' Ray asked.

'Would you mind being on your back?'

'I like the way you think. You want me naked or you wanna take off my clothes for me?'

'I would love to remove your clothing,' Fraser said with excitement in his voice.

'Great-ski! As long as we both end up naked, it's all good,' Ray said as he moved to the sleeping bags and laid down flat on his back. His cock was half hard all ready.

Fraser moved and looked down at Ray. There was a look of want in his eyes and Ray's cock twitched.

Fraser knelt down and ran his hand over Ray's chest. He moved and held himself above Ray. Ray shrugged up and captured Fraser's lips. Ray deepened the kiss and Fraser collapsed onto of him, heavy and warm.

Fraser pulled Ray's shirt. They broke apart and Ray had to sit up to pull the shirt over his head.

Fraser groaned in frustration.

'What?' Ray asked as he looked down and noticed he was wearing another shirt.

'While a appreciate your need to converse body heat, you are wearing far too many clothes.'

'Oh yeah? Let me fix that for you,' Ray said as he stood up and started to strip.

Fraser's eyes traveled down Ray's body as more and more skin was revelled. Ray should have felt ridiculous, Fraser was still fully dressed and Ray was naked, but Fraser's gaze to one hell of a turn-on.

'You like?' Ray said with a smirk as he sat back down and laid down. The sleeping bag was soft against his bare back. 

'Very much so,' Fraser sat down next to Ray reached over to run his hand against Ray's chest. Fraser hand was hot and rough with calluses.

Fraser was still fully clothed, but Ray was all ready as hard as a horny teenager.

'Fuck. I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that.'

Fraser just nodded and bent down between Ray's leg's. He licked one long strip up and down the full length of Ray's cock. Ray groaned.

Fraser moved up Ray's body and encircled Ray's cock with his hand. He stroked it as the kissed and Ray held onto Fraser. 

His stroke was tight and hot. Ray felt his orgasm build and he only had time to moan as he came hard.

Ray closed his eyes and panted as he came down from his orgasm.

When he opened his eyes, Fraser was staring at him with a big dopey smile like Ray was Canada.

'That was great! You come?' Ray asked.

Fraser looked away and his cheeks turned pink.

'Not as such.'

'Oh yeah? You wanna get out of those clothes and let me take care of it?'

Fraser didn't say anything as he stood up and took off his clothes.

Ray just watched. He knew Fraser was in really good shape, but seeing Fraser's naked body was something else. His body was all lean muscles and his skin was pale A strip of dark hair started just below his bully button and traveled down to his cock. His hard cock was shorter and thicker than Ray's own and his balls were covered with dark hair.

'Come here,' Ray said as he reached for Fraser. 

Fraser moved and settled against Ray. His body was heavy and hot. They kissed lazily as Ray snaked his hand between them and stroked Fraser's cock. After only a few strokes, Fraser bit down on Ray's shoulder as he came between them.

Once Fraser had finished coming, he moved down and rested his head against Ray chest. Ray used his clean hand to comb through Fraser's hair as Fraser made a happy noise.

Ray didn't know if they would ever find the hand of Franklin, but he had found something better, he had found the hands (and body) of Fraser.


End file.
